Through his Eyes
by LemonySnicket-II
Summary: A story of the love that grows betweent the Emcee of Cabaret and Sally Bowles. R&R!


Through His Eyes.  
  
The cabaret life was a rough life. Nobody knew this to be truer than the master of ceremonies at the famous Kit Kat Club of Berlin. He had worked at the club since he was twenty-two. Every night he came in flirted with the girls and riled up the audience for that night's performances. When he had been at the club for about five years a new girl came on the scene and all at once The Emcee was in love.  
Her name was Sally Bowles. She was perfectly marvelous and he would do anything to be with her. He constantly tried for her affections but nothing seemed to work. Sally was not what you would call a "saint". Every night she left the club with a different man. For all he knew she could be crawling with syphilis, aids, and gonorrhea, but he didn't care. He still loved her. He supposed he always would. During one summer Sally became involved with a man from England named Cliff. They became steady lovers and for the first time ever Sally only left with one man at night, Cliff. Then on New Year's 1931 Sally left the Kit Kat Club for good, with her new beau. Things didn't look bright for our master of ceremonies but after a romance and after Sally secretly had an abortion of Cliff's child, he got on a train back to England and didn't look back.   
Soon Sally returned to the Kit Kat Club and things began to perk up for the emcee and one night.... Was it March...perhaps April. One night he came up to Sally after a performance and asked her, "Sally? Would you like to go do something after we get out tonight?"  
Sally stood there looking at him blankly but she agreed and they went out for drinks. A scotch on the rocks for him but a Bloody Mary for her, along with a cigarette. He watched her hold the cigarette between her fingers with each nail a shade of shamrock green. He was in love. True love.  
They talked until the early hours of morning about their life's ambitions. It was funny but Sally had been working at the Kit Kat Club for almost seven years, but the emcee knew almost nothing about her. She told him of her dreams to be an actress in America and he told her of his ambition to write a great novel. Sally backed away from this because of her last previous relationship but the emcee explained he wanted to write a book about Cabaret life. They pondered the idea and talked and laughed, and that night the emcee went home with Sally Bowles.   
The pair became passionate lovers constantly on each other's arm. Now when they did kinky numbers together it was much more believable for all the obvious reasons. They were the ideal couple, more ideal than Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers or any other couple of that time.   
Then a dark time came to Berlin, Hitler and the nazi's began to take over. Nobody was safe, even those who weren't Jewish, but it just so happen the Emcee was so the couple was married quickly one night at the Cabaret. He gave his ceremonious duties to a new young man and he and his beautiful bride were soon on a ship to America.   
One morning during their trip, Sally became sick and began to throw up. It turned out she was pregnant. The two of them were ecstatic. A few days later they arrived at Ellis Island. Shortly afterward they bought a small apartment in southern Manhattan in the immigrant district. Many other German refugees lived there so they had nice company. The two of them began to look for work. Sally got a job in a show on Broadway as a chorus line girl. The emcee got work in a bar mixing cocktails for customers.   
Months passed and soon it was time for the emcee and Sally to have their child. It was a cold January morning and little Victor was born into the world. This was a very happy time that turned into a very sorrowful one. The baby developed scarlet fever and died when he was a month old. Sally went into a depression secluding herself from the rest of the world. The emcee tried to comfort his wife but nothing helped. He finally decided to go back to work. When he returned he was horrified to find his wife on the bed. Beside her lay two razor blades with blood on the edges. His wife Sally Bowles had committed suicide. The emcee went into his own depression and began to write. He wrote about the club and he wrote about Cliff and Sally, and he wrote about Berlin in pre World War 2. He sold the book to a publisher under his own name, which he hadn't used, in a long time. The book was called, The Berlin Stories and was written by Christopher Isherwood....the emcee at the famous Kit Kat Klub and the lover of the toast of Mayfair....Sally Bowles.  



End file.
